A Shaper's Life
by madwizard97
Summary: Follow Jon the Shaper's interesting life. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Will you uphold Shaper Law and enforce over those who disobey it, rein over those under you with the sense of order and wisdom befitting a shaper?" The old man in silk red robes said.

Sweat was pouring down my brows.

"I will."

Now it was the aged female agent's turn. "Will you avert disasters by studying all problems you are faced with and find the solution with the most chance of success and little casualty?"

"I will."

Next came the large, scarred guardian. "Will you protect your people and fellow shapers with all your strength and power? Punish and destroy those who seek to disrupt the balance of our society?"

"I will."

Then the old shaper in red robes again. "Do you swear to follow the shaper way and respect those higher and wiser than you?" He said while looking me in the eye.

"I swear." I said in a booming voice with the honor and newfound confidence I had just achieved.

The old man smiled. "Then I bid you hello, apprentice."

It was the happiest day of my life.

But wait, you need to know more about my life don't you? Well I'll tell you about it.

My name is Jon. Like all shapers I was tested when I was a small child to see if I had an affinity for using essence. I'm not familiar with all of the details, but this is done with a senior shaper placing his hand over the child and awakening the child's essence by engaging it with the shapers own, like poking something with a stick. Well, you get the meaning. Then the shaper reabsorbs his own essence when the child succeeds or fails.

I was a child like this. I had a relatively normal and simple family. My father an honest and successful caravan manager, and my mother a simple housewife. We had soldiers and mages from our family's ancestors before, but never a shaper. I was a first and my family was proud. I also have a cunning and delightful little brother that sees my as his idol and wants' me to give him magic training even though it would be against the law.

I still visit them from time to time, but I sometimes feel we have grown slightly distinct.

After I was found to be shaper material, I was sent to a large "guidance building" as they call it, to be raised. There me and my fellow initiates were taught history, advanced speech, chemistry, and mathematics. We were also given largely complicated puzzles, thought racking question, and other excruciating practices to enhance and develop our mental capacity and mental strength. We were still allowed visits to our families and even days off to go stay with them.

When we hit the complicated age of 13 we would be whisked out to an academy, mine was Uziel's Orb Shaper Academy, named after an ancient and powerful shaper that lived long ago. The academy is located near the Shaper Citadel and Nodye Coast, in a small wooded region between them, as it can be dangerous when practicing shaper arts.

I remember when I was first arriving to the academy. We were in a large cart pulled by ornks that was part of the caravan that consisted of the new yearly students and supplies. I was with my best friend Byron, a cheery, sandy haired boy that was curious of everything that was a new sight to him.

"What do you think it will be like Jon? I heard they teach you how to use wands the first year you come. Can you imagine, flinging fire at other students freely? I bet it would be madly fun."

I laughed at what he was implying, and so did a few other students that were with us in the cart. Though, the counselor in charge of our cart did give us a dark glare.

"Hey, I think we're here." A small framed boy by the name of Sebastian said.

And sure enough, we were.


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone wants to know the timeline, It is set first set in the geneforge 3 timeline. Then the story progresses and so does the time.

Chapter 2

The sight was breathtaking.

Uziel's Orb Shaper Academy looked like a fine, elegant palace. The white walls were shimmering under the sunlight, runes and signs that dotted it glow a magical blue. They meant, power and order. Green and purple tapestries were hung under the windows that were detailed as if it were real, sights of battles, cities, and lands. Glowing crystals that contained luminous plant creations were lined along the walls and windows. There was also a great courtyard that was full of hundreds of diverse, beautiful plant life, and outdoor training centers wear student's shouts and the sound of magic and steel could be heard. The smell was strangely good if mixed, it contained the smell of burns, acid, vinegar, sulfur, herbs of different kinds, and other oddities.

The guards consisted of both humans and creations. The humans were all hardy folk, had great equipment and trained to destroy any rouge creation before things got out of hand. They were usually lead by veteran guardians that were too old to fight but still knew about defense. The creations consisted mainly of battle alphas and glaahks, with wingbolts patrolling the upper walls and towers. They looked advanced and heavily augmented.

Our counselor got out of the cart. "Okay, time to move out novices. Go to the records hall and report to the servant mind stationed there. Follow its instructions, and dismiss to your quarters."

"Come on Byron." I said as we set of to the record hall with all the other students.

As we walked over to the flat building that was attached to the academy I had this funny sensation going through my body. The other students could sense it too. We all knew what it was. The heavy use of essence was strong here and like any shaper to be, we could sense it. It was thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

We walked into the Records hall and lined according to our last names. My last name was Bowson, so I was near the front of the line. Byron's last name was Nether, so he was near the back of the line. One by one, students went into the large room where the recording was made. The runes outside the door glowed if the recording was complete and the next student would go in. Finally it was my turn. I went in the door.

"Welcome novice" A high pitched voice greeted me as I walked in. It belonged to a small, large headed, pig like creation with small limbs that sat on top of a high alcove in the middle of the room. This was a servant mind. Servant minds are creations shapers made to store knowledge, govern small buildings, or control defenses and creations, like serviles, when shapers didn't have time.

There was also a female servile that sat near a disk full of parchment, ink and quills. She looked like any other servile. Hunched back, large, hooked nose. But she showed a slightly faster mind procession. These were special serviles that could help in recording or maintaining basic shaper equipment. They can think slightly more, but no where near rouge, there are as loyal as any other servile.

The servant mind began. "Jon Bowson." While he talked the servile copied down everything he said. "White of skin, brown of eye, black of hair. Rank, novice. Quarters are located in lower floor, corridor 1, room B. Your schedule will be given to you tomorrow morning. You may take these instructions from the servile. You may take your leave.

I took the rolled piece of parchment and went out the door to the courtyard. It was full of mesmerizing sights. Even the grass under me seemingly sparkled with essence. I went through the gigantic iron main door. The guards gave me a slight bow as to welcome me to the shaper society. I asked a servile for directions and went down the stairs to the dark lower floor. The luminous algae and light crystals were the only things that illuminated the darkness. Sunlight did not come through here.

My quarters were located in the first corridor so it was easy to find. I opened the door and saw it was quite large. There were 4 bunk beds so I would probably have roommates. There were comfortable looking couches and chairs, desks for study, chests and nightstands for personal possessions. There was also a singe, circular, shaping stand for comfortably practicing shaping.

A sat on one the bunks and waited for a few minutes. The door opened and Sebastian stepped in. Sebastian was a shy, small built boy that excelled in chemistry and math. He was destined to be an ideal shaper researcher.

"Hello Jon," he said as he stepped in. "So we're going to be roommates, yes?

"Looks like it. Why don't we have our own rooms?" I said

"Only apprentices and higher ranks get their own rooms. We novices have to stay together in common rooms like these." He was fiddling with the chemistry set provided in our room.

Next, Byron came in. Byron was the son of captain. The men in his family were all soldiers. He was athletic and cheery. I was certain he would be a guardian.

"Jon, we get to be roommates. This will be great." He said in his always cheery and booming voice.

"Yea, I be… wait, who are you?" I asked to a tall, pale boy seemingly appeared in our room.

"I'm Tabor. Sorry, I'm very quiet when I arrive." He said in a low voice.

"Well I'm Jon, and this is Sebastian and Byron." We said our greetings and retired to our beds. I was very tired and fell asleep as soon as I laid my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review after you read. I'm feeling a little lonely people. :D**

**I'm writing in 1****st**** person perspective; tell me if I should change it.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day I woke up with a stiff back. The bunk beds weren't exactly very comfortable. I found everyone was already awake and reading papers on their desks.

Byron looked up from what he was reading when he saw I was awake.

"Jon, we found our new schedules on the desks this morning. The serviles must put them while we were sleeping." Then he went back to reading.

I sat and read the schedule that was given to me.

_Novice Jon, every novice has the same schedule until a class has been given to the student. You shall go to the classes listed below from morning to sundown. At noon, you may have the choice of eating in the mess hall or by yourself, in your quarters. Please bring parchment and quills that were provided for you, to class._

_Endurance Practice_

_Close combat basics_

_Missile weapons training_

_Advanced History and Government Learning_

_Midday Meal_

_Shaping Basics and Creation Study_

_Sorcery Basics_

_Magical Objects Training _

_Chemistry and Potions_

_Mechanics_

_Diplomacy_

_Library Free time_

The locations of the classes were also written. Byron then came up to me and showed me my drawers.

"They also gave us new cloths and robes."

I opened my drawers and got out a plain green vest and simple black novice robes that fit me perfectly. I also found parchment and quills, and a new pair of boots, in my chest.

All four of us exited out and went upstairs to the floor where most of the classes were.

We arrived to the very large room entitled, endurance practice. It contained a swimming pool, climbing walls, and a physical training full of rugs. There were no chairs, so instead we all sat down on a rug. Our teacher was a bald, muscular guardian with a full beard. He looked as if he could wrestle with a battle alpha, and win.

"All right novices, sit down on one of the rugs you see. The point of this class is simple. I will train you to have a better physique and stamina, thus giving you a better endurance. In the past, before this class was accepted into the curriculum, weak shapers were known to pass out from exhaustion and die from heart attacks while shaping. Shapers got tired physically from any act they made, even magical. Here we will enhance your physique and give you a better chance to avoid these problems."

I knew this would be a problem for Sebastian and kids like him. He was very weak, and usually wearied out quickly from anything. I saw Byron put his hand up.

"What is your name sir?" he asked.

The practice instructor eyed him. "My name is Duran, guardian Duran. Now, I shall show you several exercises that I'm sure you're already familiar with." 

He showed us push ups, sit ups, and other basic work outs.

"Okay now remove your robes and do it yourselves."

After we were done, guardian Duran showed different, more difficult techniques.

"Now novices, these are more advanced techniques that will loosen up your body and pump your blood. These techniques are done in a regular basis by guardians."

While we were exercising, I looked around and saw most students couldn't achieve doing the exercise, and Sebastian was becoming pale. Only Byron and a few other athletic looking kids could withstand the exercises. Don't get me wrong, I'm not weak by any means. But the exercises needed too much endurance and I couldn't take the pain.

After we were done, the instructor made us do laps around the area. Sebastian puked and guardian Duran gave him an herb that he made him chew. Apparently it made him better because he later joined us in the swimming pool. Apparently the swimming pool was there to increase our stamina. After we were done, we left for our other classes.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been sometime since I wrote this story. İf there are anymore geneforge fans out there, feel free to review and show your thoughts. I'm also switching to third person as I am always forgetting to do first person.**

**CHAPTER 4**

With a class of sore, breathless teenagers behind him, Jon was entering the practice courtyard. With targets pinned into great oaks, practice dummies full of straw, weapon racks and duelling areas, the coutyard looked as exciting as it was indimidating. He looked anxiously at the sinister black maces, elegant longswords and other weapons while he strode across the bright green grass. There was a cool and pleasant breeze in the air that seemingly gave him the energy he had lost while in endurance practice.

Byron was about to touch a steel blade when a strong, accented voice boomed, "Dont touch that."

A small man with a long, curly, chestnut hair and a deadly looking rapier strode into the courtyard.

"Greetings young ones. I am your teacher and master-at-arms. My name is Zayn Lodovico and whenever you hold a blade in your hands you shall remember me." He said so like he was sure it would happen.

"Now all of you get in line so I can take a good look at you." They made a row while he walked slowly in front of them. He looked piercingly into their eyes as if he was looking right into their souls.

"In this class you shall learn how to fight, to kill or be killed, to have a weapon be a part of your body, and any other machoistic phrases that will represent your combat training. Let us keep it simple. I am here so that when you hold a weapon in your hands, you wont feel like a virgin boy about to bed his first lass." The class guffawed loudly.

"No, after I am done with you, you will be better at fighting than any city guard, rough soldier or backwater mercenary. Whatever your expertise; magic or combat. Whatever you position, guardian, shaper or agent, you will become a combatant of arms."

"Now, swords!" Two burly guards pulled a wagon full of wooden swords into the courtyard.

"Everyone take a sword from the wagon."

Everyone took a sword from the wagon. Jon took one and noticed how it was unusually heavy for a piece of wood. The length of the sword was slightly longer than a shortsword, while not being as tall as a longsword. He gave a few practice swings,

"First I shall teach you how to grip your sword. The meat of your hand should be on top of the handle. Do not use a death grip as you will just waste your energy. Your grip should be firm, but your fingers and muscles relexed. Also have a slight bend to your wrist. İf you flatten your wrist the impact on the sword will be a bigger shock to your harm."

İt took a long time for everyone to adjust. Zayn walked through everyone and pointed out mistakes while praising the ones who did it correctly. Class was already over by the time everyone had got it.

Nothing interesting happened in missile weapons training. The scarred, rough looking teacher introduced himself and talked about the history of ranged weapons. After training Jon left the courtyard with Byron to his other classes.


End file.
